


Recipes for the heart and home

by lazyphannie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22400092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyphannie/pseuds/lazyphannie
Summary: Phil’s mum sends them a recipe
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Recipes for the heart and home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya I hope you like this  
> if you want to pop on over to my tumblr [alazyphannie](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alazyphannie) i have a feeling I'll be doing more shit on there

It’s not like they never bake. In fact Dan actually enjoys it greatly. He likes the routine and the calmness and the smell and the food that he gets afterwards. Even if it doesn’t always end in a success, it almost always ends with him smiling.

So when Phil suggested they try this new recipe his mum had sent him, he’s off the couch before Phil even had to start pleading.

“Do we actually have all the ingredients?” He asks.

Phil looks at the recipe on his phone and reads them out loud. “Uh, no,” he says, walking to the pantry and beginning to ruffle through the limited flour and other baking shit they own. “Yeah, we don’t have any baking soda so we’d need to get some.” He turns to look at Dan but Dan’s already there behind him, a face splitting smile plastered across his face. 

“You got fucking flour on your nose,” he says, before reaching up to wipe it off quickly. The flour now on his thumb goes straight onto Phil’s shirt and they’re already making a mess before they’ve even started baking. 

“How’d I manage that?” 

“How would I know dumbass, you were the one who put your head in the pantry.”

Phil’s smiling now too, faces right next to each other. His finger loops it’s way into Dan’s little curl at the front of his head and tugs gently. “Don’t call me a dumbass, dumbass.”

He rolls his eyes before escaping from Phil’s grasp and making his way out of the kitchen, remembering to grab his jacket from the hall and shimmy his shoes on by the doorway. “Cmon dumbass, I wanna bake.”

The decision to take a taxi to Tesco instead of just walk happens two seconds after they leave their flat and realise it’s raining in drizzles. Dan argues a little that they could still walk but ultimately gives up when Phil expresses what can only be called disgust at the idea. 

“We’re supposed to be baking cause it’s cold and I want warm cookies to eat with hot chocolate. Not warm cookies with influenza,” he tells him, before pulling up uber on his phone. 

Dan just shrugs at that, “alright, baby.” Phil shoves him. “Oi, pushing is not allowed.”

“Don’t call me a baby, then.”

“Wow, you’re really bad at keeping up with the banter today, aren’t ya.” It’s teasing, and he doesn’t really mean it, but winding Phil up is something Dan enjoys, probably even more than baking.

Phil just scowls. And goes back to his phone. Dan stares at his lovely face all scrunched up looking, Phil staring down only creases it more. He’s trying to be angry. Dan can just tell. The pout. The silence. It’s endearing and entertaining for him. Dan wants to see just how long Phil will be able to keep it up for. 

It takes the entire car ride and about 2 seconds after they get out at Tesco before Phil sees a dog and breaks the facade. “Dan, look at that pupper.” 

They manage to run quickly under cover to get out of the rain and Phil squats down to get closer to the little creature. Dan glances around to find the owner but assumes they’re inside since the dogs tied up to a pole. 

“Can we just take it?” Phil asks. Mostly joking but then again, only mostly. 

“No we can’t take it. Besides it’s not the dream dog.”

Phil’s face falls before he goes back to scratching behind the little ones ears. It tilts his head towards him. “Don’t listen to him,” he says to the fucking dog. Dan just shakes his. “I love you and that’s all that matters.”

Dan’s actually getting a bit cold now and he really wants to do that baking. “Cmon Phil. You promised me cookies and so far I have yet to see any.”

Inside Tesco is a lot warmer than outside. It’s also brighter. Dan nearly forgot what light was like thanks to the gloomy British winter, and the tiny amount of time he’d been outside today. 

They head to the aisle that holds baking ingredients and find what they need. Phil manages to sneak a packet of chocolate chips into the basket and Dan pretends not to notice. 

“Do we need anything for dinner?” He asks before having to grab Phil’s arm and tug him over to him to stop him from walking into some poor old woman. He’s too caught up in looking through the cereals. 

“What were we doing for dinner?” Dan rolls his eyes.

“That’s why I’m asking you.” 

“Oh, uh well I don't really mind.” They keep walking around the shop. “We can just eat those leftovers from yesterday.”

“The vegan stuff?” Phil nods. “I thought you didn’t like it.”

“I never said that.” 

Dan laughs, “Alright bub.” 

They manage to get home before it starts raining heavily. Dan can hear it thudding against the windows, and the wood panels in their outdoor space. He gets Phil to pull up the recipe whilst he lists things for Dan to grab out the pantry. When everything’s set in front of them they start. 

Dan preheats the oven, and Phil begins whisking the butter and sugar together. Reading every step out loud as he does it. Dan watches him carefully try mix the flour with the baking soda and cocoa powder without spilling anything out of the bowl. He laughs when Dan tells him it's his turn to mix and they swap positions. Its nice. There's this peace settled around the kitchen whilst the rain pounds on and Phil’s arms wrap around Dan’s waist, and they sway gently in time to some imaginary music. 

The dough gets rolled out, and they shape it with the cookie cutters they own. A right assortment of shapes. Dan wipes some flour on Phil’s face at some point, and then Phil wipes some on his and they both grin stupidly at each other. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

The cookies get put in the oven, and Phil decides that it’s dinner time so the containers from the fridge get placed in the microwave to warm as well.

There’s a ding that alerts him that foods ready and he double checks the cookies to make sure they still have 15 more minutes. He can hear Phil scrolling through Netflix looking for something to watch, and he hopes he’s got the pimp blanket laid out over him, ready for Dan to join him. 

The foods still piping hot when he sets it out on the coffee table and Phil goes to eat a spoonful before Dan warns him. They curl up together under the blanket, the tv playing and Phil’s fingers running through Dan’s hair. 

Dinners a quiet affair. Neither of them feel the need to say anything to each other. The company more than enough, and Dan gets this warm feeling inside his stomach. He loves this. The atmosphere. The Phil. The everything. 

When the timer for the cookies finally goes off, Phil jumps up and just about runs to the kitchen. Dan cackles loudly as his tall body stumbles round the corner, but follows him anyway. They pull them out and set them to the side and sneak a little one for them to share right now. Dan taking a bite and then feeding the rest to Phil. 

Their eyes meet for a couple seconds and they share a soft smile. 

Huddled together in their kitchen whilst the rain pours on and their bellies full. Content.


End file.
